Pangeran Matahari
by Amakusa Rin-chan
Summary: Pangeran Matahari. NarufemSasu


Pangeran Matahari

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke-sama anda terlihat menawan hari ini" lagi-lagi ada orang yang datang memujiku.  
"hn" hanya itu tanggapan dariku. Aku tak peduli apakah dia mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Sasuke-sama ini bunga untuk anda. Terimalah Sasuke-sama" dan yang ini lagi. Sudah ribuan bunga yang datang padaku tiap harinya. Benar-benar memuakkan.

"hn" tanggapan inilah yang kuberikan.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tak menghiraukan mereka lagi. Terserah mereka mau berteriak seperti perempuan atau bagaimanapun. Dasar fans menyebalkan.

Saat tiba dikelas kutolehkan kepalaku untuk mencari bangku tempat dudukku. Dan yah, kulihat sahabatku berambut indigo sedang membaca buku pelajaran. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatku yang benar-benar tak bosan buku sepertiku dan segera menghampirinya.

Seperti dia menyadari kedatanganku, gadis penyuka bunga lavender itupun segera menutup buku yang sedari tadi terletak anggun di kedua tangannya.

"ohayou Sasu-chan" sapanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"ohayou Hinata" jawabku disertai dengan senyuman tipis. Dan kuyakini para fans gilaku sedang mimisan di jendela kelasku. Benar-benar menjijikkan.

"hey, Sensei datang!" salah seorang teman sekelasku berteriak dan memberikan instruksi untuk segera menempati tempat duduk. Aku hanya menghela nafas bersyukur pada Kami-sama yang membuat para fans abnormalku pergi meninggalkan sekitar kelasku. Lalu kemudian sensei pun datang.

"ohayou anak-anak, nah sensei hari ini masuk lebih cepat karena kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah silahkan Namikaze-san" ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan luka melintang dibagian hidungnya.

"hai' sensei, arigatou gozaimasu. Ne minna, hajimemashite boku wa Naruto Namikaze desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah bermata biru laut yang membuatku sedikit terpesona. Ah, apa aku bilang terpesona? Tidak-tidak aku tak mungkin terpesona. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku yang entah kenapa sampai bisa berfikiran seperti itu.

END OF SASUKE POV

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Taiyou no Ouji by Amakusa Rin

Seorang gadis berpaaras cantik dengan mahkota raven panjang yang membuat pesona cantiknya semakin memancar dengan kulit putih terawat kini terlihat sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang matahari yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kelas itu pun tak sengaja melihat aksi yang dilakukan gadis cantik bermarga Uciha itu. Sang gadis yang merasa diperhatikan sontak menghentikan aksi konyolnya dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipi putihnya. Sang pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu pun tersenyum misterius kepada sang gadis melihat ekspresi dan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi gadis cantik itu.

"nah, baiklah Naruto Namikaze ini merupakan murid pindahan dari Suna semoga kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Nah, Naruto kau bisa duduk dengan Inuzuka Kiba, dia adalah ketua kelas disini jadi kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa tanya padanya" ucapan sang sensei bernama Umino Iruka itupun menghentikan aksi senyuman misterius yang dilakukan Naruto.

"ah, hai' sensei arigatou gozaimasu" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya dan segera menghampiri tempat duduknya yang tidak sulit dicari karena Kiba sedang berdiri disebelah bangkunya.

"nah kalau begitu kita mulai belajar. Buka buku kalian halaman 24"

-ISTIRAHAT SEKOLAH-

"ne, Sasu-chan kau baik-baik saja?" gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu pun bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"ya Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih" jawab Sasuke disertai dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"apa kau mau ke kantin? Karena a-ak—"

"pergilah Hinata tak apa-apa. Kau ada janji dengan Kiba kan? Aku akan makan bentoku di atap jadi aku tak ke kantin. Jaa Hinata" ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Dan Hinata pun segera menuju ke kantin untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Sesampainya di atap Sasuke langsung membuka bento dan sebotol jus tomat. Gadis itu segera meminum jus tomatnya karena ia lelah harus berlari-lari dari fans yang selalu mengikutinya.

"ck, fans gila. Kapan mereka akan membiarkanku sendirian dan membuat hidupku tenang" ucap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"wah ternyata pemandangan disini bagus juga" tiba-tiba seseorang berucap dan Sasuke segera melihat orang tersebut.

"k-kau! H-hey sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"ah, sejak kau mengomel tentang fans gilamu" ucap orang tersebut sambil tersenyum jahil.

"cih" Sasuke hanya berdecih pelan dan memakan bentonya.

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

"Naruto. Namaku Naruto. Dan kau?" ucap orang tersebut memecah kesunyian

"ck, dasar Dobe!" ucap Sasuke dan segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum "dasar teme" ucapnya pelan.

Sampai dikelas Sasuke segera duduk dibangkunya menunggu sahabatnya Hinata kembali dari kencan siangnya. Akhirnya gadis penyuka tomat itupun segera membuka buku pelajaran dan membacanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan saat menunggu. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil buku pelajarannya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal, saat gadis berambut raven itu hendak mengambil buku pelajarannya bel berbunyi dan sensei pun telah datang sehingga ia urungkan niatnya untuk mengambil bukunya lagi pula memang itu buku pelajaran yang dipakai saat materi Iruka-sensei pikirnya.

"ck, Dobe" ucapnya kesal.

Sepulang sekolah gadis bersurai raven itu segera menghampiri pemuda berambut jabrik orange itu dengan wajah kesal. Naruto, nama sang pemuda yang dihampirinya tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba gadis bernama Sasuke itu pun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menjalar ke hatinya. Perasaan hangat, senang, dan rindu. Dan terlihat semburat merah yang sangat tipis bertengger manis di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Teme-chan kau baik-baik saja? Angin apa yang membawamu kepadaku?" sok puitis Naruto berucap dihadapan Sasuke. Dalam perasaan Sasuke dia hendak tersenyum geli lantaran Dobe -nama yang diberikan Sasuke- mencoba untuk sok jadi pujangga.

"berhentilah bersikap bodoh, Dobe! Dan kembalikan bukuku!" ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto dengan menaikkan sedikit intonasi pada suaranya.

"hehehe" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang tidak gatal. Dan yah, memang aneh.. kenapa rambut yang tidak gatal malah digaruk? Sedangkan rambut yang gatal dibiarkan saja? Ahh, tapi bukan itu memang yang jadi pembicaraan kita. Ini sudah menyimpang.

"dasar DOBE!" ucap Sasuke sambil menaikkan suaranya pada kata 'dobe'. Gadis berambut biru gelap itu tidak mau Naruto tau kalau semenjak tadi tindakan Naruto sudah membuat gadis es itu menjadi sedikit hangat dan mulai mencair.

"baiklah Teme. Ini.." ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul kupu-kupu hitam dan biru.

"kau menyukai sesuatu dengan aura gelap ya?" tanya Naruto, tapi sialnya Sasuke sudah berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang entah tadi bertanya pada siapa.

"hahh~ hey kursi jawab pertanyaanku" dengan sintingnya Naruto berucap karena Sasuke telah berlalu meninggalkannya.

Keesokan harinya...

Dirumah Sasuke

"hey, Imouto ayo cepat turun dan sarapan. Kau tak mau terlambat sekolah kan?" seorang pemuda yang berwajah hampir sama dengan Sasuke hanya berbeda gender, dan rambut pemuda ini dikuncir satu kebawah, dan terdapat dua garis diagonal yang berlawanan dibawah matanya. Itachi Uciha memanggil Sasuke dari lantai bawah untuk diajak sarapan bersama.

Setelah Itachi tak mendengar suara balasan dari pihak yang bersangkutan, putra sulung Uciha itupun bergegas naik ke lantai dua dan mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya.

"hey, Imouto.. cepatlah ke bawah dan sarapan bersamaku" ucap Itachi dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke. Merasa tak ada jawaban Itachi segera membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah warna biru gelap yang mendominasi dan diatas tempat tidur terlihat seperti gundukan yang tertutup kain.

"hey Imouto bangunlah! Kau tak mau sekolah?" ucap Itachi sambil membuka gorden berwarna biru kehitaman di jendela kamar Sasuke. Perlahan cahaya matahari menyerbu masuk untuk memenuhi ruangan Sasuke dan membuat ruangan itupun lebih terang dan menampakkan seorang gadis masih bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"hey baka aniki, aku tak mau sekolah hari ini" ucap Sasuke singkat yang membuat Itachi sedikit terkejut. Sasuke tak mau sekolah? Itu hal yang sangat ajaib. Mengingat Sasuke itu sangat gila dengan belajar dan mengejar nilai disekolahnya. Tapi, sekarang? Gadis itu tak mau sekolah? Youkai apa yang telah merasuki pikiran adik perempuannya saat ini? Itulah pertanyaan beruntun yang tiba-tiba tidak sopannya menyerobot masuk ke pikiran Itachi.

"eh? Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasu-chan? Apa ada youkai yang merasukimu? Hey youkai keluarlah!" ucap Itachi sambil berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh imouto kesayangannya itu.

"hentikan hal bodoh yang kau lakukan baka aniki!" ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong Itachi hingga bibir tipis pemuda Uciha itu dengan anggunnya menyentuh benda keras, padat, dingin dan datar atau bisa disebut lantai.

"aku.. hanya tak ingin sekolah.. dan bertemu dengan orang itu.." ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang saat ini pasti dihiasi dengan warna merah muda tipis. Ya, gadis uciha ini merona hanya karena memikirkan orang itu. Gadis es ini bahkan tak mampu menyebut nama dari orang yang saat ini dipikirkannya.

Itachi yang melihat pola tingkah adiknya seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi pada adik perempuan kesayangannya. Sudah sangat lama pemuda sulung uciha ini tak pernah melihat adiknya bersemu merah dan wajah yang sedikit menyinarkan kebahagian. Ya, semenjak ayah dan ibunya terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan karir masing-masing hingga Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin dan menutup perasaan bahagianya, menekan senyumannya dan terbelenggu oleh rasa kesepian karena kurangnya perhatian dari orang tuanya. Hampir meneteskan air mata saat Itachi kembali mengingat hal yang pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan keluarganya. Sebenarnya, banyak teman-teman sekitarnya yang mengajak Sasuke untuk bermain bersama. Tapi, karena Sasuke tak terlalu menghiraukannya mereka pun bosan dan meninggalkannya tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan. Meskipun Itachi sudah berulang kali membuat Sasuke untuk kembali tersenyum. Tapi, semua seperti tak berguna dan sia-sia.

Tapi, sekarang Itachi yakin kalau 'orang itu' bisa membuat adiknya kembali memancarkan senyumannya.

"kau yakin Imouto? Kalau tak sekolah kau tak akan bertemu dengan 'orang itu' kau yakin tak akan rindu?" Itachi dengan perkataan usilnya menggoda adik perempuannya yang masih mengenakan piyama berwarna biru gelap itu.

"urusai. Cepatlah kau pergi baka aniki! Tak mungkin aku akan merindukan si Dobe itu!" Sasuke berteriak kepada kakak satu-satunya yang sekarang berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke sambil tertawa. Itachi senang melihat adiknya meladeni keusilannya. Padahal biasanya Sasuke akan diam dan hanya menggumamkan sesuatu sebagai jawabannya.

"sebaiknya aku mandi dan aku jadi ingin tahu siapa 'orang itu' yang dimaksud adikku" ucapnya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Di Sekolah

"ohayou" pemuda berambut pirang cerah menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya.

"ohayou Naruto, kau semangat sekali." Ucap pemuda bernama Kiba sambil menepuk salah satu bahu Naruto.

"tentu saja aku ingin bertemu Miss Ice" ucap Naruto dengan santainya sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"memang kau berani mendekatinya? Dia punya banyak fans dan mungkin kau bisa dimakan oleh mereka hidup-hidup. Aku akui dia cantik tapi Hinata jauh lebih cantik darinya" ucap Kiba sambil menoleh kearah fans Sasuke yang berjumlah ¾ siswa dari keseluruhan siswa laki-laki. Dan kemudian mengerling ke arah Hinata yang sedang duduk disebelah bangku Sasuke. Sementara Hinata langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"kalau begitu aku harus berusaha lebih keras. Hahah" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa dengan renyahnya.

"Dasar kau Na—"

"Naruto! Kiba! Kalian duduklah. Atau keluar?" seseorang tiba-tiba menghentikan obrolan mereka berdua.

"I-Iruka sensei.. hai'.." ucap keduanya dengan terbata dan segera menduduki bangku masing-masing.

"baiklah buka buku kalian hala—"

"Sensei, Te— maksudku Sasuke belum hadir sensei!" tiba-tiba Naruto berucap dan memotong ucapan Iruka.

"ah, Sasuke sedang sakit tadi kakaknya meminta izin padaku. Jadi, dia tak hadir hari ini" ucap Iruka. "baiklah sekarang belajar dan buka buku kalian halaman 27. Kerjakan latihan itu dan kumpulkan dengan sensei begitu selesai"

"hai' sensei"

Pulang Sekolah

Di Koridor.

"Ne, Kiba kau tahu alamat rumah Sasuke?" ucap Naruto di sela-sela penggantian sepatunya dengan sepatunya yang ada di rak sepatu siswa.  
"hm? Aku tidak tau Nar, tapi kalau kau ingin tau alamat rumah Sasuke sebaiknya kau menemui guru BK. Atau kau tanya pada kakaknya?"

"eh, tunggu. Tadi Iruka sensei bilang kakaknya yang mengizinkannya tidak hadir. Kakaknya yang mana Kiba?"

"Uciha Itachi. Nah itu! Dia salah satu senior kita di sini Nar. Kenapa kau begitu ingin ke rumah Sasuke? Kau menyukai gadis dengan—"

"Jaa Kiba, thanks ya" ucap Naruto dan melenggang pergi menemui Uciha Itachi yang hendak menaiki motornya.

"—aura gelap itu ya.. hahh~ dasar Naruto" sambung Kiba dengan sangat pelan

Sementara Naruto

"Konnichiwa Senpai" sapa Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya.

"hn?" respon yang diberikan Itachi. Spontan Naruto sweatdrop mendengar jawaban yang persis dengan Sasuke 'kakak dan adik sama saja' ucapnya dalam hati.

"ne, apakah benar Senpai, kakaknya Te— maksudku Sasuke?" dengan sabar Naruto menanyakan hal yang memang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

"hn. Dan kau?"

"ah, aku Naruto. Teman sekelasnya Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sakit apa? Karena kemarin dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan masih sempat mengomel denganku" ucap Naruto agak memalingkan wajahnya, lantaran pemuda pirang ini menyembunyikan semburat garis merah yang hadir diwajahnya saat mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin sepulang sekolah.

'apakah laki-laki ini yang dimaksud 'orang itu' oleh Sasuke? Tapi, ah.. benar. Sasuke mengatakan dobe sebaiknya kupastikan'

"hn, dobe"

"he? Ternyata kalian kakak-beradik memanggilku sama? Hahh~"

"bagus ternyata memang kau, sebaiknya kalau kau memang ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, ikutlah denganku." Ucap Itachi kemudian. Dan segeralah Naruto mengambil motornya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Yah meski ada raut kebingungan diwajahnya namun dia pemuda penyuka warna orange ini tetap mengikuti Itachi

DI KEDIAMAN UCIHA

"tadaima" ucap Itachi seraya membuka pintu setelah memarkirkan motornya di garasi sebelah rumahnya.

"okaeri ba— hei kenapa kau disini Dobe?" ucap Sasuke dan terlihat sebuah tomat dengan manis hinggap ditangannya dengan bagian tidak utuh, terbukti dengan adanya bekas gigitan menjalar di salah satu permukaan tomat merah tersebut.

"hei Teme, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit apa?" memekakkan telinga dengan apa yang ditanyakan gadis bungsu Uciha itu Naruto bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"bukan urusanmu" ucap Sasuke cuek dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah meja yang mana terdapat sebuah laptop yang terlihat menyala.

"hey, imouto aku pergi dulu. Karena kau sakit makanya bocah pirang ini kubawa kesini. Aku akan kerumah kyuubi untuk melakukan tugas kelompok. Jaa, ittekimasu" ucap Itachi dan segera pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang sedikit shock 'hah? Aku ditinggal berdua oleh si dobe ini?' ucap Sasuke dengan menoleh patah-patah ke arah pemuda pirang yang kini sedang menatapnya dalam.

Deg.. deg.. deg..

Debaran jantung Sasuke seakan berpacu saat kedua iris onyx gelapnya memandang kedalam lautan biru cerah yang terdapat di dalam bola mata safir milik Naruto.

Blush..

Dengan cepat Sasuke segera mengalihkan dirinya menuju laptop dan dengan kacaunya dia menulis isi hatinya ke dalam lembaran microsoft word yang memang dibuka Sasuke sebelumnya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

'kuso.. kenapa aku jadi gugup.. cih dasar menyebalkan, ada apa denganku memangnya, atau ada apa dengan pemuda bodoh itu sampai membuat aku begini'

Begitulah kira-kira sepotong tulisan yang diketik Sasuke dengan tidak sadarnya.

"kau sedang membuat cerita Teme?" tutur Naruto dengan idiotnya dan membuat Sasuke makin blushing tingkat akut.

"me-memang kau tak bisa melihatnya?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedingin mungkin untuk menghilangkan lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan kegugupan yang menjalar pada tingkahnya.

"ne, Teme.. berikan aku satu kata ya untuk.." ucap Naruto dengan sengaja dipotong diakhir kalimatnya. Sambil tersenyum hangat pemuda pirang itu beranjak keluar dari rumah Sasuke.

"untuk apa?" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi penasaran dengan kalimat Naruto yang menggantung.

"untuk menggambarkan bagaimana aku dimatamu, dan aku akan berikan satu kata juga padamu. Kau boleh pikirkan selama 30 menit, aku akan keluar sebentar selama kau memikirkan hal itu" ucap Naruto dan memberikan senyuman hangat pada Sasuke.

"cih, bodoh" ucap Sasuke sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak tomat. Sementara Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke, yah lebih tepat dibilang seringai dari pemuda pemilik tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya tersebut.

"kenapa heh? Apa kau tak bisa memikirkan satu kata untukmu? Kupikir kau gadis jenius eh" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba

"baiklah DOBE. Puas?" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit emosi.

"aku menunggu jawabanmu 30 menit lagi, bukan sekarang, baiklah pikirkan baik-baik ya Nona Es" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya dan akhirnya lenyap dibalik pintu rumah kediaman Uciha.

Sasuke POV

"aku menunggu jawabanmu 30 menit lagi, bukan sekarang baiklah pikirkan baik-baik ya Nona Es" dan si Dobe menghilang, ck. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan kepala duren itu hah? Dan permainan apa lagi yang ingin dibuatnya. Satu kata untuknya dalam waktu 30 menit? HELL NO! Yang terlintas adalah kehangatan di dalam diriku.

Saat memikirkannya semua terasa hangat dan damai, ahh... haruskah kukatakan itu? Tidak tidak.. lalu.. arrggghhh dasar Dobe no Kuso!

Sementara Naruto…

Naruto POV

'Arrgghh.. apa yang barusan kukatakan pada Sasuke? Kenapa mulutku tiba-tiba berucap seperti itu? Akkhh benar-benar bodoh kau Naruto!  
hahh~ tapi ya sudahla sudah terlanjur kujalankan' innerku berteriak kencang. Setelah kusut dengan pikiranku. Aku pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak jauh dari sana aku melihat sebuah benda yang… "ah! Aku tau" ucapku sambil menjentikkan jari.

END OF NARUTO POV

Setelah 30 menit kemudian Naruto pun kembali ke rumah Sasuke.  
"tadaima" ucap Naruto.  
"o-okaeri" jawab Sasuke. Naruto terkejut salamnya dibalas oleh Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya yang sejak tadi menghadap layar monitor laptopnya.  
"Sasuke" panggi Naruto pada Sasuke  
"berisik Dobe" balas Sasuke

"akkhh! Aku tidak tau" tiba-tiba Sasuke meracau tidak jelas  
"Sasuke kau kenapa?"

"hhh~.. maaf.. tidak usah kau pikirkan. Namun aku punya Satu kata untukmu Teme. 'salju'. Salju, dia dingin namun didalamnya terdapat kelembutan di dalamnya" ucap Naruto dan tiba-tiba memasangkan sesuatu di leher Sasuke. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin pentagram yang berbentuk seperti ukiran salju.  
Sasuke terkejut dengan perbuatan Naruto. Namun, dia tak menolak perlakuan Naruto.  
"…" Naruto hanya diam setelah ia memasangkan Sasuke kalung itu.

"…"  
"Matahari" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba  
"eh?" Naruto bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba  
"matahari. Kau hangat, k-kau bersinar, k-kau sosok yang selalu memberikanku cahaya. Membuatku merasakan kehangatan. Dan… dan…"  
"arigato" tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan hangat. Sementara Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman. Dia tidak pernah lagi mendapat pelukan yang hangat semenjak orang tua Sasuke tidak pernah lagi memberikan perhatian padanya dan kakaknya.  
"kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menjadi pangeran mataharimu?" ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut, namun ia langsung membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sangat manis berada di wajahnya.  
"u-urusai Dobe" jawab Sasuke  
Naruto hanya tersenyum hangat melihat reaksi Sasuke.  
"daisuki Teme"  
"su-suki mo Dobe"

OWARI

sankyuu^^

RnR


End file.
